Tragic Peddie
by Larry Edward Stylinson
Summary: Eddie and Patricia broke up over the summer, but deep down they both still love each other - a lot! After Eddie realizes he can't be without her anymore, something bad happens to his Yacker. What happened to Patricia? What will happen to Peddie? Rated T for safety. Includes most characters from the House Willow and most couples { mainly peddie 3 } Read & Review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! OK so I want to start over again and all I have to say is I'm too lazy to delete my previous stories, so just ignore them, but I wrote this 1st chapter! PLEASE READ & REVIEW! It would mean a lot and please tell me if I should continue or if there is something you'd like to see in the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Eddie POV

I was sitting in my usual seat in Business studies class, but I was too busy staring at Yacker. My Yacker. Or should I say ex Yacker. I still can't believe I let her get away from me. It was such a depressing day for me, and I guarantee you, it was an even more depressing day for Patricia.

I still love her, though I don't think I'd have the confidence to tell her that. I stared and stared at her, until a sharp female voice woke me from my daydream. It was Ms Denby. "Edison, are you planning on passing this class?"

"Y-yeah," I stammered, still looking at Patricia, who had now turned to face me, along with the rest of the class. Then, as if I couldn't control myself, I added "I-I just can't do this anymore." I jumped out of my seat, and started to walk out, grabbing Patricia by the arm along with me.

"Slimeball, what are you doing to me?" she yelle as soon as I had managed to get her out of the room.

"Look," I said, "I'll tell you everything as soon as we get back to Anubis house, okay?" I pulled her toward the door of the school. "Um, okay…" she muttered.

Patricia POV

I am SO confused! What's going on? And whats wrong with the Weasel? As we got closer to Anubis house, we slowed down, and I decided it was time to get the details. "Okay Eddie, whats going on? Why am I here and not in class?"

"Wow, Yacker actually _wants_ to go to class. That's a first," Eddie smirked. To be honest, I miss that smirk. I got a little weak in the knees and decided that I had to be tough Patricia right now. "I'm serious, Slimeball! Why'd you drag me all the way here?"

He shrugged. "Can it wait until we're in the house?"

"Fine," I huffed, "but make it quick. I still have to get back to school to grab my bag."

"Oh, Patricia, Joy will take it for you if she's that good of a friend." He smirked again. As he pulled me quietly inside Anubis house and into his room.

* * *

_**OK, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of my PEDDIE 3 story! Next one coming up soon, review please :)**_

_**{ Sibunaa Duffield }**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Again! So I received some reviews on my last chapter and thank you to those who read & reviewed! I decided to now write chapter 2 because I know you all love a good Peddie story 3 so Here goes nothing…

& once again if you have any suggestions for the story ask in the reviews or PM me :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HOA or it's characters

**NO POV**

Eddie sat Patricia down on his bed, and then sat next to her. "What is it, Weasel?" Patricia asked nervously. She looked around the room, waiting for him to respond.

"I-I pulled you in here to tell you that…I miss you," he explained. "I really do. And I do believe that deep down, you still love me too. And yeah, I know what youre thinking, 'same speech as the first time', but, please Yacker. Listen to me. I can't take it not being with you. You're my everything. You're my Yacker."

Patricia huffed, as if she couldn't decide what to say net. Finally, she spoke, "Eddie, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. And…I guess there's no point in denying, I still love you too. You're all I think about, dream about-" Unexpectedly, she found herself face-to-face with Eddie, her lips brushed his.

She quickly pulled away, realizing what had just happened. "Will you please be my Yacker again?" Eddie asked hopelessly, his eyes watering.

She brushed his cheek with her thumb and leaned closer. "Yes," she whispered.

Okay, I hoped you enjoyed chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be up soon, and as always, read & review! So for now, SIBUNA.

{ Sibunaa Duffield }


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG Hey Everyone! I've been so busy lately! I haven't had time to write Chapter 3, but I'm here now, so let me just get to the story! As always, read & review and enjoy**

**BTW I really love checking the views on my fanfiction, and my goal is to get to 1000+ views ;) please help me out! Ok, so I've also keep forgetting to put the disclaimer soo**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HOA**

**Enjoy, and if I get 900+ views I'll try to post Chapter 4 soon!**

* * *

Patricia and Eddie walked to school hand in hand, smiling at each other the whole way there. Once they walked into the school, they headed for their lockers, and Eddie gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Woah!" Joy said conveniently walking by. "No PDA in the school building!" She laughed along with Eddie and Patricia at her statement. "Just kidding, just don't do it in front of me! Im so happy you two are back together." With that she skipped along the hall to her first period class.

After school, Patricia walked home alone, as Eddie was already at the house, part of his 'Eddie Time'. When she walked in, she was surprised to see him on the couch alone. "Hey, Weasel," she started. "What are you doing here? Where are the others?"

Eddie stared at her blankly, then said, "Oh, um, they haven't come yet. Still in school."

"Eddie, are you okay?" Patricia asked dropping her bag and sitting down next to him. "You look a little…confused."

Eddie shook his head and chuckled. "Its just I came in and then I had this feeling. It was like a feeling that something bad is gonna happen. And then I grabbed some chips and sat down here."

Patricia looked at him, wondering.

_Why would he be getting this feeling…?_

* * *

**OK so yea I know, really short chapter, but Chapter 4 is coming up soon, and I changed my mind, I'll post it when I get 800+ views, so yea review please and keep waiting till the next chapter. **

**{Sibunaa Duffield}**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Peoplessssssssss! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, ive been busy. But anyway, now that I'm here, lets get on with chapter 4 shall we? And also thanks guys sooooo much for 1,000+ views! Ok now what will happen to Patty? What will happen to Peddie? Find out!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

"Its ten o'clock!" Victor yelled. "You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin…DROP!"All the students rushed to their rooms so that they wouldn't get in trouble with Victor. Eddie slowly walked towards his room, still having that feeling that something wasn't right. "What are you doing here?" Victor spoke, seeing Eddie still wandering the halls.

"Oh, I was just-" Eddie began but was cut off by Victor.

"I don't care! Now hurry to bed!"

Eddie walked quickly to his room to find Fabian sitting on his bed, thinking.

"Hey dude, whats up?" He asked.

"Its weird," Fabian started to explain. "Like, I feel like something bad is going to happen. Like, really bad…" Eddie sat next to him. "Well, maybe you wont believe me, but I've been feeling like that all day. Its like I can sense some kind of disaster."  
"Yea," Fabian agreed. "Well, I guess I'll just go on to sleep then." He shut his lamp off and closed his eyes, meanwhile, Eddie couldn't sleep.

Afew hours into the night, at around 4 am, Eddie was still awake. Suddenly a loud scream came from downstairs. It sounded just like Patricia! "Oh my god!" Eddie whispered. He quickly got out of bed and quietly went upstairs to Patricia's room. He walked in to find KT awake, crying. "Oh my god, KT, what happened? Where's Yacker?"

"I don't know…I woke up when I heard a scream and when I looked over she was…gone." She shivered and Eddie held her hand. "Look, are you sure she's not in the house, in the kitchen maybe?"

"Eddie, I'm not sure, but I'm positive someone took her."

Eddie had tears in his eyes. "Who? How do you know?"

"Well," she started, "when I woke up, after the scream, I saw a shadow outside the door. The door was slightly open, even before you came in. But I had closed it before we went to sleep. Someone must have taken Patricia out of the room. And the scariest part is…is that I heard a m-man's voice."

* * *

**Alright that's Chapter 4! I know its terribly short, but I promise I'll update soon cuz you know, I have no life, and it's the weekend. So yea, as always a cliffhanger and please review! I love seeing what you guys have to say! And about the little mixup last time I said I'd update after 800+ VIEWS no REVIEWS! Okay, well yea, BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**{ Sibunaa Duffield }**


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A LOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG GGGG TIME SO INSTEAD OF SPENDING A LOT OF TIME WRITING THIS NOTE I THOUGHT I'D JUST GET TO IT! SOOOO… HERE IS….DRUMROLL PLEASE… CHAPTER 5! AS ALWAYS ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE VERY SHORT!**

The next morning, Eddie and KT sat at the table looking very stressed out and worried. "Hey, where's Patricia?" Fabian asked walking in. Eddie and KT had decided it wouldn't be a good idea to lie about it, so they went ahead and told the truth.

"We don't know" KT said. "We think she was kidnapped." All the conversations going on at the table stopped. The room was now dead silent, even Trudy was peering in, in shock. "What do you mean she was kidnapped? When?" Alfie asked, too concerned to even eat. Usually Alfie would never put down food, even if it was a dangerous situation.

"Last night, I heard a scream. I went into her room and found KT awake, she told me that she thought she saw someone come in, and then we noticed the door open. Patricia was no where to be seen. I have no idea where she is…" Eddie pushed his plate away. "I don't know about you guys but, I've lost my appetite. I'm gonna go over to school early." The rest of Sibuna knew this message was directed toward them. "Um, I-I'll go with you" KT said getting up and pushing in her chair. "Fabian? Alfie? Wanna come with us?" Fabian and Alfie knew they should get up now. "Yeah" they said pushing in their chairs to follow Kt and Eddie. The rest of the kids in the house decided it would be good to leave as well. Soon, they were all gone and the kitchen was empty, leaving Trudy to clean up the table.

"Ok, so Patricia's just gone and you have no idea who took her?" Alfie asked KT.  
"I told you, Alfie, I thought I saw a man, but it was the middle of the night! I could be wrong."

"All we know for now is that Patricia isn't here now, that she's probably been taken away, and that we have no idea why someone would take her." Fabian pointed out.

"Guys, what kind of excuse are we supposed to make up about Patricia being gone?"

"We could say she's not feeling well…" Eddie suggested.

"They wont believe that-" KT was cut off by all four of their phones ringing, telling them they had a new text. They all grabbed their phones out and checked the text. It was from Patricia. "I have a feeling we all got the same text." Fabian said. "From Patricia. Mine says 'Guys please help me! Miss Denby trapped me at the gatehouse! Get me out before she comes! –Patrica' ".

The group all stared at eachother, eyes wide. What will they do? How will they save their friend?...

**OK YEAH I KNOW SHORT BUT ANYWAY, THAT WAS CHAPTER 5, I HOPED YOU LIKED IT AND I TRIED TO MAKE A GOOD CLIFFHANGER. SO YEAH I HOPE YOU FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW… AS ALWAYS AND CHAPTER 6 IS COMING UP SOON! BYEEEEE!**

**BTW LOVE MY NEW NAME SO PEACE OUT! **

**-LARRY EDWARD STYLINSON**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS**

* * *

Eddie then had an idea. "Hey, why don't we just cut class and go over to the gatehouse? Ms. Denby is not there anyway and that gives us time to rescue Patricia."

"Good idea…" Kt thought, "but who's gonna cover for us?"

"Okay" Fabian interrupted. "New plan. Two of us will go over to the gate house, while two of us stay in school and cover. So, who wants to go to the gatehouse?" He looked around. Eddie said "I'll go, who's coming with me?" Fabian looked up, "I'll come with you. Alfie, Kt, you guys cover for us okay? Tell them we are home with the flu or something?

Alfie and KT agreed and walked off to the school. Eddie and Fabian took off running towards the gatehouse. "Okay" Eddie started. "So where in the gatehouse do you think Patricia is?"

"I'm not sure, but she's most likely being kept where Frobisher is." Fabian said.

They continued running until they reached the gatehouse. Eddie remembered the code and put it in. They walked in quietly, even though they knew Mrs Denby was at the school. Suddenly, they heard a bang and someone screaming "HELP!" from upstairs. "That sounds like Patricia!" Eddie said. They went p the stairs and opened the door to find Patricia crying. "Oh my god, you finally came, where have you been?" Patricia asked.

"We got here as fast as we could, but its okay now" Fabian said as Eddie and Patricia hugged. "Now lets get you out of here."

"So who's covering for you guys?" Patricia asked the boys as they walked from the gatehouse.

"Alfie and KT, by the way we should text them to find out what excuse they made up." Eddie suggested. He took out his phone and just as he was about to text KT, she texted him. "Hey look KT texted us" he said.

"Well, what does it say?" Patricia asked. Eddie read the text out loud, "Guys im not sure where you are at this point, but watch out! Denby is going back to the gatehouse to check on Patricia. You see, we told them you had the flu, but, they didn't believe us."

* * *

OKAY SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE CHAPTER, YEA I KNOW PRETTY SHORT RIGHT, BUT I WILL PROBABLY START CHAPTER 7 TONIGHT OR SOMETHING... SO YEA, ON THE OTHER HAND HAPPY EASTER! HOPE YOU HAVE/HAD A GOOD EASTER IF YOU CELEBRATE IT! ANYWHO, THERE WILL PROBABLY BE ONLY 1 OR 2 MORE CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY BECAUSE IM QUITTING THIS ACCOUNT AND STARTING A NEW ONE, OK BYEEEE!

AS ALWAYS I HOPE YOUR READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW! AND BTW IM ALMOST ON 3000 VIEWS SO THAT MAKES ME HAPPEH.


End file.
